The Present
by Saki K
Summary: The Uchiha brothers find another way to keep warm in their heatless home. I hope you know where this is going.. XD [Uchihacest Itasasu OneShot] M for lemon


The Uchiha brothers find different ways to keep warm in their heatless home. I hope you know where this is going XD.

Now, for the sake of this story, lets all pretend that the brothers don't have the fireball jutsu, or there'd be no point to my story, not that it really has one, because it's pretty much a PWP… well maybe not, but that's really up to you. AU, because... they're, Itachi and Sasuke are these two… _hobo people_. It's Christmas Eve and they want to make it memorable by um… _keeping warm_, in a way.

Warning: yaoi, lemon (yay!), incest, the usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the hobo-den-thing that they apparently are living in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The Present**

"Nii-san, I'm cold."

No answer.

Sasuke pouted and snuggled closer to his brother, not that it really made too much difference, seeing that Itachi felt just as cold as he.

It was the dead of winter, and the Uchihas have nowhere to stay but in this… den-thing. Itachi wrapped an arm around his younger brother, and whispered, "shh… it'll be over soon."

Sasuke gave a small whimper and said, "Demo, Nii-san, it's Christmas! Can't we do anything fun?"

Fun. Itachi thought about it, or rather, he thought about his brother body on his, screaming for his name as a burst of white, sticky liquid gets on the two of them. Ah, he was in Hentai Planet, a place he visited quite often, and it was very, _very_ fun. Sasuke, meanwhile was impatient for an answer.

"Neh, Nii-san? Neh? Neh? Neeeehhhh???"

Itachi rolled his eyes upward, as if seeking help from above, desperate for his brother to shut up. He's been doing this everyday, and Itachi can't take it anymore.

"Fun, Otouto?" Itachi smirked. This idea of his has been forming inside his head since two Christmases ago; when Sasuke first asked him to do something _fun. _"What would you consider fun?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "I don't know, like, games, toys," Itachi's smirk widened. "-presents, or even at least keeping warm!"

"Well then, Sasuke-chan, how about we play a game?" Itachi said in his sexy seducing voice. "A game to keep warm, this _game_ will be your Christmas present."

"Ok!"

"But, If you're going to play, there's no backing out of it, understand?"

"Hai, hai.(2)" Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. He liked spending time with his brother, no matter what it was.

Then Itachi leaned forwards and pressed his lips against his brother's. Sasuke wasn't too surprised, since Itachi, from time to time, would place a kiss on Sasuke's lips, until he felt Itachi's tongue inside his mouth. He gasped, then moaned when Itachi explored his mouth, all the while nipping at his bottom lip.

One pale hand traveled up Sasuke's chest and flicked at his nipple, while the lips left his mouth, earning Itachi a whimper, down his neck sucking harshly at his collarbone. Sasuke felt his knees go weak and started to slide down. Itachi didn't object, instead pushed the two of them on to the ground, lips never leaving Sasuke.

With one swift movement Itachi pulled Sasuke's shirt off and immediately started licking down his chest. Sasuke moaned when Itachi's teeth gently grazed his nipple. The lips traveled further and further down south, and in no time, pulled his pants and then boxers off.

Itachi took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him. "Beautiful." He murmured softly against Sasuke's pale skin. He looked up, and said, "Sasuke, are you sure you want to continue? I said that there was no turning back, but if you don't want to..."

Sasuke, meanwhile, was rock hard underneath Itachi, due to the fact that Itachi was stroking him while posing the question. 'It's not fair this way!' He thought, but none of the less he had no intention of stopping him. "Nn... no... don't stop..." He moaned, but Itachi suddenly stopped.

"Don't stop what?" Itachi asked. Sasuke gaped at him, and then sighed. Nii-san was being mean.

"Touching me."

"What about touching you?" He asked again, indifferent.

"Stop teasing, Nii-san..." Sasuke pouted. But when Itachi made no move to touch him further he sighed. "Please don't stop touching me." He said very clearly. Itachi just smirked, "Like this?" resuming to what he was doing. "Nn." was his answer. Just when Sasuke was loving the sensation, he suddenly let out a cry. Itachi had deep-throated him, and fuck, did it feel good. All train of thought was lost when Itachi started sucking him harshly. Sasuke threw his head back, telling him not to stop. He really wished that Itachi wouldn't be mean again and stop, because he might have to kill him if he did.

Sasuke was nearing climax, losing control when suddenly, Itachi stopped again.

Sasuke looked at his Aniki incredulously, lust leaving his eyes, replacing instead with anger and irritation.

"What...? Why'd you stop?"

Itachi said nothing, but put to fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva.

"Neh... Nii-san!" Sasuke pouted, Aniki could be so, so mean.

"Sasuke." Sasuke blinked, showing that he was listening.

"Don't let me hurt you."

"Eh?" Nii-san makes no sense, what does he mean by-

Sasuke abruptly yelled, as two long fingers pushed at his entrance.

'Maybe I should have started with one finger...' Itachi thought. "You alright?"

"H... Hai... nn.." Sasuke groaned as they went deeper and started thrusting. "M-more... Nii-san..."

Itachi kissed Sasuke softly and added a third finger, and Sasuke cried out. 'Damn, he's really tight.' Itachi thought as he tried to ignore his yelps. Just when Sasuke felt as if he was climaxing again, Itachi, faithfully, stopped.

"W-what...? Oh my God- not again..."

Itachi pay no heed to Sasuke and started to undress. Sasuke blushed heatedly when he saw that his brother, too, was as hard as hell.

Itachi leaned close and said softly, "Don't let me hurt you." Sasuke dimly nodded, not knowing what Itachi exactly meant.

And then, he found out. It was kind of hard to miss.

Something a lot bigger than three fingers pushed at his slick entrance. Sasuke instantly started panting. Itachi leaned close to him and whispered "Relax, Sasuke." And when Itachi felt Sasuke loosen underneath him he plunged all of himself into him in one, smooth thrust.

Sasuke screamed. But then again, it was expected. He clung to his brother like there was no tomorrow, nails digging into his flesh.

Itachi stayed like that inside his younger brother for a moment, willing for him to get used to it. Watching Sasuke calm down, he began to move.

Sasuke, over the pain, found himself moving with each thrust, moaning loudly. Breath getting steadily faster as the speed increased. Soon his vocabulary was reduced to "Nii-san, Faster, and More". He knew that Itachi wasn't going to stop, not this time; he probably wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to. Sasuke stopped thinking clearly as he was nearing the edge.

And then he came, followed by a lustful cry, the sticky substance covering his stomach. With a few more forceful slams, Itachi reached his climax soon after, moaning Sasuke's name, collapsing on top of him.

"Warm enough for you?" He asked when he caught his breath, smirking slightly.

"Mm." Sasuke purred and snuggled closer to his brother, throwing a slender leg around his hips. "Happy Christmas, Nii-san."

Itachi kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

They laid there like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence, till-

"Neh, Sasuke-chan... I'm getting cold again…"

_**Owari**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1. Demo- but.

2. Hai- Yes, fine.

I really like this one, it had a lemon, slight humor, and I was laughing as I was typing this, R&R please!

I know I should be working on a request story, but I'm at kind of a writer's block on that one -.-; gomenasai But as I said, I liked the way this turned out It was hard to stop myself from posting this sooner since I have finished it a while ago. Hope you liked it.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Saki-


End file.
